


Coffee Shop Crush

by Cornster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Tooth - Freeform, Crush, E. Aster Bunnymund - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Human Bunnymund, Jack Frost - Freeform, Jealousy, Lonliness, M/M, Nicholas North - Freeform, Pitch Black - Freeform, Pitch you dork, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Sanderson Mansnoozie - Freeform, Strangers, Toothiana - Freeform, coffee for all, jack frost/pitch black - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, sandy - Freeform, secret infatuation with one another, this is pretty fluff, tooth, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornster/pseuds/Cornster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple series with Pitch Black and Jack Frost. </p><p>Jack harbors a secret crush for the stranger who caught him when he fell from his make shift ladder, as he was helping North decorate his coffee shop. Since then he's been trying to get the tall fellows attention and get a name, only to find out he is taken. So he begrudgingly takes a step back. All the while not knowing that this man, Pitch Black, has been watching him since before they even met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a song called Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg
> 
> This is the first thing I've posted here and I don't do much writing or anything fic related much! So I'm sorry if it's not the best, but enjoy the simple drabble please! 
> 
> Also thinking I mayyybbee might continue it? Not sure. Fanfiction is a hard road to walk on. Ahh, insightful comments and reviews would be helpful! Thank you! C:

Jack nursed the coffee in his hands. The taste bitter in his mouth as he watch him. He watch the man he secretly harbored a crush on with his girlfriend, chuckling low at something she said. The jealousy inside burned bright. He didn’t know why he did this to himself. Hell, he didn’t even know him that well. Not like the other even acknowledged his existent. He probably didn’t even remember helping Jack a few weeks ago.

He reflected on the day with a particular warmth in his chest. He had been at this very coffee shop, helping the owner of the establishment Nicholas North, a good friend of his, put up winter decorations in the shop. A child ran around recklessly and bumped into the poor excuse of a makeshift ladder he was using, causing the contents to shift and for Jack to fall backwards. 

He waited for the impact, the pain, but instead he felt arms supporting him. A tall man who he had never seen at the shop before, with his black hair brushed back and cheek bones of a God, shot the kid a nasty glare and then looked back at Jack with a slightly disinterested look. 

Frost was dumbfounded and speechless. His heart skipped a beat. “Uh..”

The older gentleman only raised a hairless brow at him and let Jack go.

“S-sorry, thanks,” He felt the blush creeping across his face. He must have looked like an idiot.

“It’s not a problem, children are… reckless,” His silver eyes bored into Jack’s. After a moment of silence, due to Jack’s throat harboring a large lump, the man nodded once and then turned, grabbing his coffee he ordered and walked out into the crisp autumn day. 

With Jack simply watching him go on his way. 

And he regretted it ever since. Something inside yearned for the man and he hadn’t even asked the stranger his name. He spent just about every day in the shop, perhaps even more than his usually did. Hoping that maybe, just maybe he could run into him again and perhaps get his name. And even a number. The stranger didn’t come often, and that would explain why he never noticed him before. 

Every time he saw the gentleman he almost worked up the courage to go and talk to him, and the day that he almost did, his girlfriend had accompanied him. 

So, he sat there now, harboring a secret and selfish hate for the woman. He sighed reluctantly and turned away from the couple as they got up, ready to exit. A horrible loneliness settling next to the jealously. What he never saw was that same gentleman glancing over at him before he exited through the door. Just as he always had since before the incident that brought them together in that chance encounter.


	2. Maybe Baby Was Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack swoons over his mysterious stranger over a cup of coffee with his beloved friend Baby. Pitch enters the scene and she tries to sway him off his little obsession when she comes to the conclusion he might not be right for him. Jack wholeheartedly disagrees with the fact. Convinced that perhaps he's different than then people she's been in relationships with before. She leaves and after a while a dispute breaks out leaving Pitch alone as his angry girlfriend storms out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally, chapter two. I actually decided, 'Hey, Corn, you should get off your lazy bum and make chapter two'. And wa la~   
> Enjoy and please tell me what you think, if I need to fix anything or any writing suggestions!
> 
> Note I'm not good with typing Australian accents so I apologize!   
> Baby is Baby Tooth.

"I'm telling you, this guy is the one." 

"... Jack you don't even know his name," his friend, Baby, giggled at him. 

He rolled his eyes, "Well, no... But you haven't seen this guy! There is just-"

"Something about him?"

"Yeah!"

She giggled again. Baby sipped at the beverage in her hand generously. Shaking her head at her friends silly prospect of love. "You haven't even spoken to him yet, have you?" She eyed Jack with a leveled gaze. Shaking his head Baby added, "And he has a girlfriend?" With a begrudging nod she wagged a finger at him, "You can't just say this is 'the one' if you've never talked to him and he's taken. You'll just end up one of those creepy, obsessed stalkers!"

Jack rolled his eyes again, he was beginning to wonder if this was going to be his favorite gesture to use with her. "I am not going to become a creepy, obsessed stalker!" She gave him a look. "I mean it!" Picking at the pumpkin spiced donut in his hand he was annoyed at his friend's accusations. 

The atmosphere in the shop was soothing and indie music was quietly playing from the speakers. He leaned up and over the counter that separated the customers and the employees only to receive a small scolding from Aster, an Australian who had been working with North before Jack had begun frequenting the place. "Get down, mate! It's like you think you own the place."

He smirked at the Aussie, "Aw, don't be like that!"

"Ah mean it you show pony, yer botherin' me while Ah'm workin' here." He pulled a lever on the coffee machine and the sweet aroma of the beans added to the already delicious smelling shop. 

"Can you get me another one of my usual, Grande sized?"

"You can make yer way to the line like the others. You aren't a special case, runt." The older male scowled at him only to receive a bright smile which seem to only irritate him more. 

"Please?"

He finished the order he was working on and handed it to a young woman. Pointing at the line he replied, "Back a the line."

With a tongue stick promptly out of his mouth he settled back in his chair, "Stingy." Baby chuckled at him. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," she called out as he got up. Jack made his way to the line, standing patiently amongst the others before making it to the counter where he reordered his usual and paid. He made sure to give Aster the finger once he received his cup. "Classy," he snorted at his display and went back to attending to others.

As he was walking back to where Baby and he were sitting he saw him walk in. With hast he sat down and subtly pointed in his direction. "That's him!" A harsh whisper, trying to direct Baby's attention to the man who was now waiting in line. He was, of course, with his girlfriend who promptly hung on his shoulder and talking animatedly about something. His expression, however, showed as if he could really care less. He nodded occasionally and it appeared that he would interject "Mhm" and "Oh yeah?" occasionally. 

Baby scrunched up her nose. "That's the guy?" She asked with a little distaste.

He furrowed his brows at her response, "Yeah, why what's wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing... He just seems like a wonderful guy. I mean, look how he cares about what she's saying! Oh and the way he pay attention to her! Don't forget the way he looks at everyone and everything like it's beneath him!" She gave him a droll stare, sarcasm dripping from every word, "Very charming, Frost."

His pale cheeks tinged pink, "Well... not everyone can be the perfect lover! You don't know what's going on in their relationship to make him act like that."

"Jack, look at him, I know his type. He's one of those 'Worship me because I'm better than everyone else' type of people who, frankly, isn't worth your precious time." 

"He isn't always like that," Jack trying to defend. "Sometimes he's actually really nice to her... I've seen them laughing."

She gave him a look that said 'Are you blind?' "Jack, you can't be serious! He practically screams 'Danger! Stay away!'"

He nodded his head and spit out with a bit of venom in his words, "Yeah, I am Baby. Don't lecture me on who I find attractive with your track record." The hurt that crossed her eyes made him instantly regret his choice of words. "Ugh, no, Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He tried miserably to fix his stupidity.

"No," she agreed, "You're right, maybe I shouldn't. But you're also right about who've I've dated before, so maybe I know a thing or two about people."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "But what if you're wrong?" She only shrugged and took a drink of her coffee. 

"Maybe? But, listen I have to go now." She started to get up and gather her belongings. "I have to get to work now."

"Baby," Jack stopped her, "I really am sorry about what I said." 

She gave him a small smile, "I know you are Jack." She turned around and left, holding the Styrofoam cup close to her chest as she left into to cold, brisk evening.

Jack sat there, mulling over Baby's words. He did seem pompous, but didn't everyone at one time or another? He internally battled with his feelings for him. There were valid things Baby pointed out, but he just couldn't shake his feeling for the man. Maybe he really was becoming some obsessed creep. Sighing, he finally took a bite out of his donut. Washing it down with his coffee it was a pleasant mix. Humming over the different tastes something caught his attention as there where hushed, angry voices close to where he sat. When he looked over to the source he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

They were fighting.

There was a small feeling of satisfaction than washed over him and Jack felt a little ashamed. He tried his best to watch the scene go down without appearing to be too obvious. The man he was hopelessly crushing on looked as if he were trying to explain something to a child. This, however, only caused his lover to become more upset and raise her voice a little louder. Other's around were watching the spectacle. With a huff she finally got up to march out of the shop.

'This is your chance,' a small voice in his head yelled. With the sudden spurt of bravado he left his chair and walked over to him. His bravery was gone as suddenly as it had come once he realized he didn't know what to say. Standing at the head of the table, coffee in on hand and donut in the other, the guy was looking at Jack with a bit of annoyance. "Uh, hey," he shifted from one foot to the other, "everything alright in paradise?" He tried to come off as cool, and casual, only to end up sounding strange and awkward.

The other was rubbing his temples as if warding off a migraine, but gestures to the now unoccupied seat across from him. Jack gratefully took it. He still held his items, not sure what to do with them. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel a trickle of sweat go down his back. He didn't know how to proceed from here and they just ended up staring at each other in silence. 

Coughing to chase away some of the nervousness he said, "I'm Jack."

"Tell me, Jack, is there a reason you decided to come over here to intrude yourself after a quite obvious dispute?" he asked in a snipped voice.

"Uh... Well, I was just wondering..." his voice caught in his throat. He was not prepared to answer the question, nor was he ready for the agitation that was directed towards him. He was soon thinking that maybe Baby was right after all. "I don't really know why." He finally admitted, "I just thought I should come over here, I guess?"

He nodded after a moment, "At least you're being honest. My name is Pitch."


	3. Smooth Jazz and Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Jack have a fairly short conversation that promises more to come. He learns a little about Pitch and his girlfriend and where they stood with one another exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting a third chapter the same day? I wasn't and then I went to my local coffee shop! Like the summary says, a short conversation between the two! But, there will be more to come in the next chapter!  
> /sips at her own coffee.  
> Ah. I'm basing North's coffee shop off of the one I'm at a little. Enjoy this next chapter! c:  
> Reviews and comments would be lovely, thank you!

A blender whirled loudly in the background and the sound of customers chatting away filled the room around them. Jack sipped at his coffee. So his name was Pitch. It was nice to finally know what the guys name was. Smooth jazz started playing on the speaker overhead. The sound of the saxophone calming. 

"I want to ask you a question Jack, may I?" Pitch folded his hand in front of him on the table and leaned forward a little.

"You just did," he smirked at his witty reply. Pitch, however, didn't seem very amused. He merely stared at him like he was an idiot. "I'm sorry, what do you want to ask?"

He pursed his lips, "Why have you been watching me?" Jack nearly choked on his drink. "I'm not an idiot, Jack. I noticed you've been watching me every time I've set my foot inside this coffee shop. Quite frankly, you aren't very subtle about it."

Jack rubbed the cardboard that covered his drink and stared at the unique art that was hung on the wall. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he was going to notice him gapping! It had been eighteen days since he first met him, if you could call it that, and he's seen Pitch here a count of nine times and each time he had blatantly watched the man.. Was it a little creepy? Obsessive? Perhaps, okay yes, yes it was. But could he really blame himself? The man looked like a God. He bit his lip, thinking about his answer. 

"Didn't think I'd notice?" 

Sighing he finally answered, "No, not really." He ran a hand through his brown hair. "I'm such a creep, I've just... Been trying to find the courage to come up to you and say thank you."

"Thank you?" He looked at his with a bit of confusion.

"For, you know, saving me a few weeks ago."

He was quiet for a moment and then it seemed to dawn on Pitch what he was talking about, "You mean when you fell?" Jack nodded and looked up sharply when he heard Pitch start to laugh. It was a soft, but rich English laugh that made him warm inside; making him forget all the things Baby had said about him. "Is that why you've been staring at me like some love struck teenager? My, it's as if I was your knight in shining armor every time I came through that door." Pitch smirked, saying these things as if in a mock, but also teasingly.

Feeling his cheeks heat up he took a bite of his donut to give his mouth something to do. After swallowing down the delicious treat he found his voice, "Well, thank you. Regardless, I guess I'll leave you to... do whatever." 

He was getting up before Pitch stopped him, "No, please, stay for a while. I have some time to spare... and I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little bit." He sat back down and set his drink on the table. "Tell me, is that the only reason you've been trying to unsuccessfully get my attention?"

Jack hesitated, "Well... I actually wanted to get to know you. But... I was kind of deterred..."

"From my lover?" He nodded in response. "Don't be, she isn't a very intimidating person." He seemed to say it with distaste but Jack shook it off, thinking he'd heard it come out wrong.

"Ah, okay... Can I ask you something Pitch?"

"Shoot."

"What were you two fighting about, if you don't mind me knowing?"

Pitch eyed him and then turned to his coffee, "Hmm, well I guess I don't mind telling you. She isn't happy the way our relationship is going. She claims I'm distant, unfriendly, even ruthless. But, is that really my fault? I'm only being myself."

"I guess not?" He made a face, taking in what he was saying. He didn't know how to respond, to be honest he wasn't sure why he asked. He wasn't very good at relationship stuff anyways. Jack chalked it up to wanting to know just where the two stood. Seeing if there was any wiggle room for him to squeeze his way into. He bit his tongue. That was a rude thing to do. Trying to break the two up so he could have his chance, despite hearing from Pitch himself of his rather disturbing faults. 

"Indeed." He looked Jack up and down, "How old are you?"

"What?" Jack stared at him as he was pulled out of his thinking.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "I asked you how old you are." 

"Uhm, I'm 20?"

He hummed in response and checked his watch. "This has been a rather delightful conversation Jack. We'll have to do it again. Some time... two days from now? I, unfortunately have to leave so I don't miss a meeting."

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "Uh, yeah! Of course, I'd love to. Two day from now."

He gave him a small lopsided grin. Pitch got up from his seat and proceeded to the exit, "Good day Jack."

Jack waved goodbye. He sat in silence at the table and finished his donut and coffee quickly. Mulling over the conversation, though short it was, and feeling slightly giddy. He was going to meet Pitch again. He had to tell Baby what happened later.


	4. A Date with Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date proceeded as planned. Baby voices out her concern yet again, but Jack continues to ignore her warnings. He learns more about Pitch and in turn shared information on himself. It went well and ended with implications of more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so glad everyone has liked my little fanfiction so much! All your comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Inform me of any mistakes need correcting and I will make the appropriate actions to fix them. Thank you again and please rate and comment! c:

The craving for chocolate hit him like a bag of bricks a few hours before his destined date. He giggled internally, date. He stood outside in the cold, unsure what time Pitch would be there. He had just got there and was slightly worried he was late; that or he had already missed him. They never discussed a time they would meet, only a day. He started to feel cold, but he loved it. It was always his favorite time of year next to winter. Watching the leaves change and feeling the temperature drop. Jack mulled over the conversation he had with Baby the other night.

She had stayed the over after work, a full time waitress at a quaint café on the other end of Burgess. She worked there with her mother, Toothiana, who own owned it as she attended college. Flopping onto his ratty couch she expressed her dismay, "You're actually going to have coffee with.. with..."

"Pitch. His name is Pitch."

"Well I'm glad you finally found out his name," she sighed, "But didn't you take anything I said into consideration? At all?"

He shrugged, walking into his small kitchen that connected to his living room he opened the fridge to frown of the lack of contents within. He really hated being poor. Sometimes he wondered how he could still go to North's shop with his lack of funds. It had been worth every penny, however. "I did, I really did, but I sat down, we talked a little, and now he wants to have coffee again." He shut the fridge reluctantly and decided to opt out to grabbing a bag of chips he had left on the counter. "Which reminds me, can I borrow some money? I promise to pay you back, I just want to make sure I have enough for tomorrow."

She looked over the couch and hung on the back. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"What happened to all the money you earned from all those odd jobs you've been working?"

He looked sheepish. "Well... some of it went to bills, and food, and then, maybe the rest to coffee?" She gave him a sour look. "Please, Baby? I really need this favor from you."

For a moment she looked as if she wasn't going to comply, but she soon caved at his pleading face and laughing, "Fine, fine! Just stop it with the face. How much do you need?" 

"I think a twenty should do it?" She handed him the money. "You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have, Baby."

She smirked and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. Sitting back to face the small t.v. she folded her feet underneath her body. "Sometimes I wonder where you'd be without me." 

"Agreed." Jack sat next to her after turning the television on and popping in a cheesy old Dracula movie. 

After a good portion of the movie and snarky comments made about the actors Baby turned to Jack, "Jack, I really am concerned about you deciding to spend time with this Pitch guy. There is just something about him... I just have this feeling." He looked at her. Unsure how to respond. "Just... Don't make the same mistakes I have. Promise me?"

"I promise, Baby." She nodded once and then went back to the movie. Not bringing the subject up again in fear of souring the mood incase the subject turned bad.

He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. Leaning his back against the shop's window. He looked up and relief washed over him when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ah, Jack, I hope I didn't make you wait too long. It had occurred to me that I didn't tell you what time I wanted to met you here." His dark coat looked as if it were to swallow him whole. In fact, it wasn't just his coat that was black, it was his entire wardrobe. If it was one thing that Jack noticed about him, it was that he really liked to wear dark clothes.

Jack shook his head, "No, you didn't I actually just got here recently myself."

Pitch opened the door to let Jack in, "Shall we then?" Entering the shop warm air and the smell of freshly brewed coffee beans washed over them. Jack found comfort in these things. There weren't many people here today, and that was just fine with him. Soft 20's music played and Bunnymund was behind the counter, watching them approach.

"What's with the sour look kangaroo?" Jack teased the older man who sneered back at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Ah thought Ah told ye never ta call me that, Frostbite." Tucking the towel in his green apron he asked them, "What can Ah get ye two?"

Pitch gestured for Jack to order first. "Ah, okay, can I get A grande white chocolate mocha?" He decided to sedate his craving with his coffee order. 

"And I a tall latte with almond, hazelnut and caramel for me." Jack started to take out his cash to pay for his portion of the bill when Pitch stopped him short, "Please, let me."

Jack was taken back. "Are you sure?" He nodded and took out the cash for their order and handed it to Aster. "Thank you," there were butterflies in his stomach over the small generous act. It was beginning to feel like a real date.

They stood quiet side by side, and a sort of comfortable silence. Pitch, with a far away look as he stared with no emotion at the menu, and Jack watched Bunnyund at work on their coffees. The Australian set down the cups with a "Have a good day" while shooting Jack a peculiar look. 

Pitch led them to a fairly secluded area in the shop. Quieter and less noticeable to anyone who walked in. Being a small establishment it was an interesting area set in the back corner. Jack himself hadn't noticed the spot until Pitch took them there, and he was fairly surprised. The seat was a tad cold when he sat down, but it was a nice mix of sensations as he held the warm cardboard cup.

"How was your day?" 

Jack tried to appear nonchalant, hoping he wouldn't give away how much of a wreck he was minutes before he arrived. "Mmmh, it's was alright, pretty boring. And yours?"

"It was fine. Mostly just dealing with work, but today was my day off." He took a drink and leaned back in his seat. Watching Jack intently. It's made it skin crawl in a pleasant way. 

"Oh..." He furrowed his brow when he thought of something, "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your girlfriend?" Pitch rose a hairless eyebrow. "Not to say I don't want to hang out with you! I was just wondering, I mean is everything okay between you two?"

"Perhaps?" He shrugged his shoulder. He looked as if the particular subject of the conversation was boring. "We are better I suppose. She had her hissy fit and then came back to me the next day as if nothing happened."

It was Jack's turn to raise and eyebrow. "That's weird," he muttered. If he said he wasn't a little disappointed he'd be lying.

"Yes, but that is how she is. It's getting a bit old if you ask me."

He nodded in response to that. "Uh, so what do you do for a living?" Changing the topic.

Pitch set his cup down, "I'm the head editor of the major newspaper company in town." 

"Impressive."

"Hardly. But it does have it's moments. How about yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm currently in between jobs. I'm having a hard time holding one down in this day and age." Pitch nodded his head, appearing to know exactly what he was talking about. "I get by though."

"That's good. It's a shame that because of the economy you can't get a stable job." Jack agreed with him.

They sat there, drinking their coffees. Watching people come in and out if the shop. Listing to mixes of indie and jazz. Creating small talk here and there. It was pleasant. Comfortable. He was happy he took Pitch up on his offer and didn't see what Baby was so concerned about. He did notice little things about the man, though. How he would look at people a certain way, or roll his eyes when someone did something. They were subtle, almost unnoticeable but Jack would catch them out of the corner of his eyes. His mind elected to shove them out of his thoughts. Determined to ignore them. He also noticed when Pitch looked at him. Not a lot, but he did give his sidelong glances from time to time. He would be embarrassed when Pitch caught his eye and Jack would look away. The corners of Pitch's mouth lifting, if only slightly, when he did. Sometimes he felt like they were dancing around one another, but would chastise himself at such a thought. 

The afternoon went by nicely. Three cups of coffee later and more conversations followed. He learned that Pitch didn't live in town per say, but just on the outskirts. He was married once, now separated and even had a daughter whom he rarely saw. But he could tell he adored her by the way he would talk about her. He moved here years ago from England because of a job opportunity that led him to where he was now. Pitch was in his mid-thirties, a college graduate and pursued being a reporter because he wanted to learn more about the world and tell others about it. He also had his own column in the newspapers that was dedicated to worldwide problems. There were even times when he visited these other countries so he could learn about what was going on. In fact he had been almost every where around the world. 

Jack, in turn, told him how he grew up here in Burgess. His father left his mother to raise him and his younger sister by herself and he hadn't been outside of the United States before. In fact, he rarely ever left Burgess due to the lack of money his mother made. He didn't mind it though, growing up poor. It taught him to appreciate the little things in life. He dropped out of school, getting his GED and attended college a short while only to earned an associates degree in his generals; deciding not to go back to college because he felt it wasn't right for him. Jack now lived in a small apartment scrapping by on odd jobs he took around town. It was taxing but worth it. He told him about Baby and how they were childhood friends. The matter of what he wanted to do with his life was brought up, and he told Pitch he wasn't sure want he wanted to do yet. He was still young and just coasting by to where life took him' even if he wasn't sure what it was he was suppose to do. Pitch nodded his head and agreed that he was young, and it was appropriate with how he felt. 

As the day started to turn to night they ended their little meet up. "It was a pleasure as always to have your company, Jack."

"Yours too." 

They got up from where they stood and proceeded to the exit. Getting ready to part ways Pitch added, "Let us do this again." He took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Jack after scribbling a number on the back, "My cell, call me sometime and we'll set up another date."

Jack took the card gratefully and smiled at the word 'date'. "Thanks, I definitely will." After he was gone Jack was walking home feeling light and happy. He had learned so much about Pitch. He held the card like it was the most precious thing in the world to him. Staring at his number to engrave it in his mind. He was definitely going to call him.


End file.
